¡Oh, por favor! ¡Duérmete, Hermione!
by Vale7
Summary: Cómo Ron logró que Hermione durmiera esa noche en Grimmauld Place.


Hola, Los personajes son de JK Rowling y si la historia les gusta, bien y si no, que bien igual :D

-¿Qué le pasa?- Le preguntó a Ron, mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-Nada, Hermione, talves algo le hizo mal al estomago- También se puso de pie. Intentaba tranquilizarla, pero ni el mismo podía, sabiendo que nuevamente Harry tenía esas visiones.

-Puede ser- Sabía muy bien que Harry había corrido por su cicatriz, pero era mejor dejarlo tranquilo hasta que pasara. Sacó de su pequeño gran bolso, tres sacos de dormir y se los entregó a Ron- Tenlos mientras busco los cepillos de dientes.

-Vaya, de verdad estabas muy preparada, Hermione- le dijo con un tono cariñoso mientras recibía los sacos.

-Aquí está el tuyo. Le entregó su cepillo- Iré a ver cómo está Harry.

-Amm… Sí, ve con cuidado.

Salió del Salón, pasó frente a unas escaleras que subían y cruzó un largo pasillo, hasta llegar al baño. Pudo escuchar los quejidos de Harry y asustada tocó la puerta.

-¿Harry, quieres tu cepillo de dientes? Lo tengo aquí.

-Sí, genial, gracias- Harry abrió la puerta y tomó el cepillo. Hermione pudo ver que sudaba, pero intentó fingir que no se había dado cuenta. Volvió por el pasillo y entró nuevamente al Salón donde estaba Ron acomodando algunos cojines en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tu cama

-¿Mía? ¿Y ustedes?

-Podemos dormir en el suelo, Hermione.

-Eso no es justo

-A Harry no le importa, a mí tampoco.

-Per…

-Sin peros, insisto en que duermas sobre los cojines, estarás más cómoda.

-P…

-Dije sin nada de peros.

-Oh, está bien- Tomó un saco y lo estiró en el suelo junto a los cojines.

-Voy y vuelvo- Ron cogió su cepillo, se agachó, acarició la mejilla de Hermione y salió del salón.

Hermione se quedó arreglando los sacos de dormir, sacó un libro y se puso a leerlo. Cuando Harry y Ron volvieron, ella fue al baño, por el mismo camino, y se lavó la cara y los dientes. Se miró al espejo, arregló su cabello y volvió, nuevamente, al salón.

-Yo duermo en este- dijo Ron un poco exasperado a Harry indicando el saco de en medio, junto a los cojines.

-Como quieras- Harry se agachó, se metió en su saco y dijo- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Hermione, haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado la desesperación de Ron por dormir en el saco junto al suyo.

Ron se ruborizó al percatarse de que Hermione estaba ahí, carraspeó y se metió en su saco. Hermione lo imitó y dejó su varita junto a los cojines.

-Ron, apaga la luz, porfavor- Le pidió a la cabellera pelirroja que se asomaba por el saco de dormir.

Ron sacó su mano, con el desiluminador, hizo click y todas las luces se apagaron.

-Gracias, Ron.

-De nada.

-Buen..-

-Eh, no, espera- Volvió a prender las luces, salió del saco y miro a Hermione a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Y-yo Hermione, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo… y que siempre te voy a cuidar buenas noches- Dijo rápidamente y al instante apago nuevamente las luces, para ocultar su sonrojo.

Hermione sonrió levemente y se acomodó ruidosamente en los cojines. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero le fue imposible. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, entre ellas, las palabras de Ron, pero en ese momento no era lo más importante. Lo más importante en este momento era lo que ocurría con Harry y los horrocruxes ¿Era un error ir con él de viaje? Tenía miedo, y tenía que admitirlo. No estaba segura de querer continuar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, Harry era su amigo y nadie la obligó a ir con él.

"Crack" (si, un crujido, ok? XD)

Ese sonido la hizo volver de sus pensamientos, tomó su varita y la apunto a la oscuridad. Nada. Miró su reloj y eran las 2:30 am. Tenía sueño, pero le sería imposible dormir así.

Escuchó otro crujido y unos pasos que se acercaban, se salió de su saco y se levantó.

-Lumos- Susurró. Una brillante luz salió de la punta de su varita. La dirigió hacia todos los rincones del salón, pero no había nada.

-Apaga eso- Hermione llegó a pegar un salto. Bajó la varita hasta donde provenía la voz.

-¿Ron?- Era ron, en su saco.

-Si ¿Acaso esperabas alguien más?- Se tapó la cara con las manos- ¡Apaga eso de una vez!

-Y-yo…

-Lo siento

-¿Eh?

-Perdón, fui muy grosero.

-Ah, no importa. Knox- Y la luz se apagó.

-Intenta no hacer mucho ruido, Harry todavía duerme.

-¿Te desperté?- Se sentía mal por haber despertado a Ron de sus dulces sueños. Se metió otra vez en su saco.

-No

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Hermione? ¿Tú crees que está bien lo que hacemos? ¿Acompañar a Harry?

-eh…

-¿No has pensado en que aún hay tiempo para volver y dejar todo esto? ¿No tienes miedo?

-Yo… Si, Ron, tengo miedo, pero Harry es nuestro amigo- Se giró hacia Ron- ¿Y tú?

-Un poco, pero tengo más miedo de que algo te pase a ti- Y Hermione escuchó como Ron se movía dentro de su saco.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera pensar o decir algo, otra vez un crujido. Se hundió en su saco.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí.

-P-pero

-Es solo la madera crujiendo

-Sí, tienes razón- Se sentía cobarde e indefensa, como si no fuera una Gryffindor, no era merecedora de estar en esa casa. Era solo una madera crujiendo.

-¿Ya estás bien? ¿Sigues con miedo?

-¿De qué?

-No sé, de todo.

-¿Ron? ¿Por qué sigues despierto?

-Porque tú sigues estándolo

-¿Cómo es eso?

-¿Tienes frío?

-N…

-Si quieres te puedo dar mi saco

-No, Ron, no hay problema.

-¿Ahora podrás dormir tranquila?

-¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?

-¿Por qué no te duermes? ¿Qué necesitas?

-¡Nada, Ron!- elevó sus susurros a casi un grito y pudo escuchar como Harry daba un ronquido.

-Oh…- respondió un poco triste.

-Ron, será mejor que duermas.

-No, tienes que dormirte tu primero.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque te prometí estar contigo y cuidarte, y si me duermo no podré saber qué te pasa, por lo menos déjame esperar a que te duermas.

-Ron…-

-¿Qué?- Se apresuró a decir como si estuviera muy atento.

-Te quiero- Y se giró dándole la espalda a Ron, acurrucándose para dormir.

-¿Enserio?

-Sip

-¿Mucho, poquito o nada?

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas?

-¿Quieres dejar de no responderlas?

Pasaron 2 minutos en silencio.

-¿Hermione?

-Otra pregunta…. ¿Si ron?

-No, no es una pregunta- Hermione escuchó como Ron se acercaba arrastrando su saco- Yo también te quiero- Y la abrazó.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras. ¿Habría Ron entendido su "Te quiero" como un "algo más que amigo? Probablemente si hubiera entendido eso, no la estaría abrazando, si no que se habría alejado de ella.

-Pensandolo bien, Ron, necesito que me cantes.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Tal vez

-Pero yo no sé cantar y Harry puede despertarse

-Harry tiene sueño pesado, y si no lo haces no podré dormir, lo necesito.

-Está bien… ¿Pero qué te canto?

-Lo que sea

-Um….conste que tu dijiste "Lo que sea"- Y cantó con un simpático ritmo y una voz ronca:

_Para dormir a un elefante,  
se necesita un chupete gigante  
un sonajero de coco  
y saber cantar un poco.  
_

Hermione soltó una risita baja.

_Para dormir, para dormir, para dormir a un elefante.  
para dormir, para dormir, para dormir a un elefante._

Si se despierta de noche,  
sácalo a pasear en coche.  
Si se despierta de madrugada,  
acomódale bien la almohada.

Para dormir, para dormir, para dormir a un elefante.

_Para dormir, para dormir, para dormir a un elefante._

-¡Ron! ¡No me puedo dormir con esa canción! Además… ¡Yo no soy un elefante!

-Mi mamá me cantaba esa canción, yo no me quejaba. Pero tienes razón, no eres como un elefante, eres como una muñequita que mi hermana tenía cuando pequeña. Todas las noches antes de dormir, podía escuchar cómo mamá le cantaba a Giny una canción.

-¿Quieres cantármela?- Preguntó Hermione con voz suplicante

-Con la condición de que te duermas- esperó respuesta pero recibió el silencio de Hermione.

Ella cerró los ojos y él lanzó un suspiro al aire, se acomodo en el cuello de Hermione y cantó despacio, roncamente y con poco ritmo:

-_Muñeca chiquitita... granito de café  
si me pides la vida, la vida te daré  
trayendo de la luna, tajadas de melón  
para que se te endulce de luz el corazón._

El canto que te canto para hacerte dormir  
mientras lo voy cantando me va durmiendo a mí,  
porque también yo tengo de niño el corazón  
como tu muñequita de entrañas de algodón

Hermione sonrió, Ron la besó en la mejilla, soltó lentamente a Hermione, volvió a su puesto y bostezó alto. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Ya te dormiste?- Preguntó Ron

-Preguntas, otra vez.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Duérmete, Hermione!

Hermione cerró los ojos y no le respondió a Ron, él de seguro estaba más cansado que ella, y les quedaba un largo viaje por recorrer, necesitaba recuperar energías. Sintió como Ron estiraba su brazo y con su mano acariciaba su cabello. El sueño se apoderó lentamente de ella, pero nuevamente Ron habló.

-¿Hermione?- Dijo, esta vez, mucho más bajito.

Pero no le respondió, se hizo la dormida para que así Ron también durmiera. Ron agarró firme y torpemente su manó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Buenas noches- dijo suavemente Ron.

-Buenas noches- contestó Hermione mientras apretaba mas fuerte su mano. Y así se durmieron.

Gracias por leer :D

Aquí les pongo el link de "Como dormir a un elefante" y les aseguro que nunca en mi vida la había escuchado y cuando la escuche la quise poner xD: .com/watch?v=SnNY6Vcyoyw

Y la otra canción es "canción para dormir a una muñeca" Obviamente, a Ron no le da la voz tan alto xD así que imagínense que casi lo habla, no lo canta XD: .com/watch?v=h6cSnV_dYmc

Y tampoco la había escuchado nunca, hasta q ue me dio por buscar canciones de cuna, y la canción no la escribí entera, falta una parte, pero lo resumi a eso xD


End file.
